Tomb Raider I
'Tomb Raider' – pierwsza gra ze słynnej serii gier komputerowych, będąca inicjatywą Toby’ego Garda, stworzona przez studio Core Design i wydana na świecie przez Eidos Interactive. Fabuła i bohaterka Na początku bohaterem gry miał być archeolog z kapeluszem i batem w dłoni (na wzór Indiany Jonesa), jednakże jej wydawca, Eidos, był wtedy zbyt małą firmą, żeby procesować się z George’em Lucasem, znanym obok Gwiezdnych wojen z produkcji filmów o Jonesie. Toby Gard postanowił wtedy uczynić bohatera kobietą. Spotkało się to oczywiście z oburzeniem mającego inne plany na temat fabuły gry jej developera, ale ostatecznie projekt przyjęto. Bohaterka pierwotnie miała nazywać się Laura Cruise, pochodzić z Ameryki Środkowej i być ubrana w moro. Szybko zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu, przemianowano główną postać z Latynoski na brytyjską agentkę-archeolog zwaną Lara Croft, ubraną w niebieski sweter-podkoszulkę oraz brunatne miniszorty. W grze bohaterka wyrusza do Ameryki Południowej w celu odnalezienia mistycznego przedmiotu o nazwie Scion, który leży w niezbadanym przez nikogo grobowcu Qualopeca. Prowadzący ją wynajęty przez nią przewodnik po dotarciu do grobowca ginie. Lara musi iść sama, wyposażona jedynie w dwie beretty i wyjątkowe zdolności akrobatyczne. Sama Lara, mimo że uważaną za pierwszą seksowną bohaterkę gier komputerowych, nawet w dniu premiery nie budziła wśród bardziej zainteresowanych jej osobowością uznania. Zbudowana z nienaturalnie dużych piersi (bardziej zresztą przypominających ostrosłupy), talii o wyjątkowo małym obwodzie i chudych nóg oczywiście budziła wątpliwości co do jej naturalności. Złośliwi twierdzili, że programiści nie widzieli dawno prawdziwej kobiety oraz że na pewno popełnili przypadkowy błąd przy ustalaniu wielkości 3D bohaterki. Jednak wtedy była to pierwsza kobieta gatunku ludzkiego w grach komputerowych, dlatego dało się na ów aspekt przymknąć oko. Co więcej, już samym początku istnienia gry gracze przejawiali zainteresowanie intymnymi częściami ciała Lary, co skutkowało łatą rozbierającą ją. Łatka ta była najczęściej rozchwytywanym plikiem w Internecie. Rozgrywka Tomb Raider to gra akcji obserwowana z perspektywy trzeciej osoby z widokiem na plecy głównej postaci. Należy przy tym wspomnieć, że była to pierwsza tego typu produkcja, w której kamera pracowała prawidłowo (obłożenie klawiszy nie należało już jednak do najlepszych, z czym Core Design zawsze miało problemy.) Jedyny użyty w Tomb Raider tryb gry jednoosobowej pozwala na rozegranie piętnastu misji na czterech różnych kontynentach. Lara toczy w nich walkę z różnymi rodzajami przeciwników: wilkami, nietoperzami, niedźwiedziami, aligatorami, a nawet dinozaurami i wrogo nastawionymi ludźmi. Twórcy popuścili wodze fantazji nie tylko z powodu dinozaurów, ale również plansz, w których się rozgrywa akcja. Larze przyjdzie bowiem odwiedzić m.in. starożytne lokacje w Grecji czy Atlantydzie. Jest także sporo misji rozgrywających się we współczesnych czasach, jednakże Tomb Raider nie jest, w przeciwieństwie do późniejszych części, nastawiony wyłącznie na akcję. Istnieje tutaj także dużo zagadek logicznych i elementów znanych z platformówek, w których trzeba wchodzić i schodzić po półkach skalnych, uciekać ze spadających platform czy chodzić po linach nad przepaścią. Ciekawostką jest, że nawet w mrozie Lara Croft nie zmieniała ubrania, co było jednym z największych błędów wytykanym Core Design przez fanów. W swoim czasie Tomb Raider był bardzo zaawansowaną technologicznie produkcją. Mimo że działał jedynie w DOS-ie, nie posiadał wielkich ograniczeń z tym związanych. Silnik użyty do produkcji tej gry pozwalał na użycie 50000 wielokątów na samą bohaterkę, aczkolwiek i tak jej wygląd, jak też i całej oprawy graficznej, w obecnych czasach jest niezbyt dobry. Wystarczy powiedzieć o bardzo kanciastych postaciach i rozpikselowanych teksturach o bardzo niskiej rozdzielczości, w których każdy piksel miał taką samą, dużą powierzchnię postaci i otoczenia. W 1996 roku grafika była jednak do przyjęcia, w dodatku po pojawieniu się akceleratora 3D 3dfx Voodoo, przewyższającego wtedy możliwościami technologicznymi wszystkie inne układy graficzne, wystarczyło go podłączyć do akceleratora 2D, a użyte dzięki bibliotece standardu przyspieszania sprzętowego GLIDE, użytego wyłącznie dla tej firmy, Tomb Raider był wzbogacany o efekty znacznie zmiękczające i ulepszające tekstury. Tomb Raider wprawdzie może korzystać z innych akceleratorów 3D, ale nie przystawały one wówczas możliwościami do Voodoo, toteż ta gra stała się jednym z najlepszych powodów, by zakupić kartę z układem 3dfx (karty te kosztowały wtedy około trzystu dolarów). Oprawa dźwiękowa gry stoi na wysokim poziomie. Dialogi, muzyka i mowa głównej bohaterki (dubbingowanej przez Shelley Blond) budowały w owym czasie niesamowity klimat podczas gry. Jako ciekawostkę warto wymienić, że pierwszy Tomb Raider posiadał na CD osobne ścieżki dźwiękowe do gry. Dźwięk można było odsłuchać na zwykłym gramofonie cyfrowym (AUDIO CD). W swoim czasie był to (obok CD-keyów) skuteczny sposób na uprzykrzenie życia piratom, dzięki czemu posiadali oni piracką kopię, ale bez dźwięku. Sukces Tomb Raider przyjął się bardzo dobrze zarówno w prasie, jak i w Internecie. Gra sprzedała się w siedmiu milionach egzemplarzy (na samym PC; na PlayStation i Saturnie sprzedaż była jeszcze większa) i to właśnie jej Eidos zawdzięczał znaczny wzrost pozycji wśród wydawców gier komputerowych. Sama Lara Croft zyskała ogromną popularność także poza branżą, pojawiając się w brytyjskich i amerykańskich reklamach, gazetach codziennych, a nawet periodykach takich jak Playboy. Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business W 1997 roku do wydano darmowy dodatek dla posiadaczy Tomb Raider – Unfinished Business. Poszerzał on podstawową wersję gry o nowe wątki związane z egipskimi piramidami i zaginioną Atlantydą, nie zawierał żadnych dodatkowych filmów ani przerywników.